yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Plant Deck
This deck revolves around Tytannial, Princess of Camellias, and getting her on the field to take advantage of her negation effect. You can also use Synchro Monsters to boost up this deck, or take advantage of token cards to use a different kind of deck. Plant Beatdown This deck revolves around solid plant cards like Lonefire Blossom and Gigaplant to help flood the field, while using Queen of Thorns to lock down the opposition, and Botanical Lion to boost the field. Tytannial, Princess of Camellias can be special summoned by Lonefire's effect, and she can negate any spell, trap, or effect monster card just by tributing another plant card. Using Black Garden can help flood the field to use as tribute fodder (only when other monsters are summoned), and you can use cards like Nettles and Copy Plant to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon or Queen of Thorns. Since most of the new plant monsters are lower level, you can use Seed of Deception to special summon a level 2 or lower plant monster. Recommended Cards Monsters * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias * Lonefire Blossom * Gigaplant * Botanical Lion * Copy Plant * Twilight Rose Knight * Lord Poison * Fairy King Truesdale * Gigantic Cephalotus * Seed of Flame * Dandylion * Violet Witch * Debris Dragon Synchro Monsters * Black Rose Dragon * Queen of Thorns * Stardust Dragon * Goyo Guardian Spells * Card of Safe Return * Monster Reborn * Black Garden * Miracle Fertilizer * The World Tree * Double Summon * Mark of the Rose * Lightning Vortex * Swords of Revealing Light Traps * Sinister Seeds * Pollinosis * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Wall of Thorns Token Eating Plant Deck This is an updated version of the Asura Priest OTK, with all new cards that send tokens to your opponent's side of the field. There are plenty of plant token cards, like Cactus Fighter, Wall of Ivy, and Bamboo Scrap, while using discard cards to feed Gigantic Cephalotus. This could also feed into the Priest OTK, by using Final Attack Orders to bring these tokens into attack position, while using Black Pendant to boost ATK and do damage when Asura Priest is returned to the hand. Using Cursed Fig to stop a couple of spell and trap cards could also help to feed the Cephalotus. Also, Rose Tentacles can replace Asura Priest for it's mass attack and damage effects. Recommended Cards Monsters * Cactus Fighter * Wall of Ivy * Wall of Ivy * Violet Witch * Lonefire Blossom * Gigantic Cephalotus * Cursed Fig * Asura Priest * Rose Tentacles * Seed of Flame * Gigaplant Spells * Black Pendant * Fragrance Storm * Card Destruction * Lightning Vortex * Mark of the Rose * Seed of Deception * Black Garden (For the ATK cutting effect) * Ribbon of Rebirth * Miracle Fertilizer * The World Tree * Token Thanksgiving Traps * Bamboo Scrap * Revival Gift (if using Synchro Monsters) * Plant Food Chain * Ojama Trio * Final Attack Orders * Token Feastevil * DNA Surgery (For Gigantic Cephalotus' effect or Chimeratech Fortress Dragon OTK) Another version of this involves Chimeratech Fortress Dragon and Cyber Dragon to help flood the field and then use DNA Surgery to turn the entire field into machines. Use all monsters on the field to summon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon and mop up for the OTK win. Category:Deck Type Another type of plant token deck that is less known is the Fenrir Stall. This deck allows you to use fenrir to stall by destroying tokens on the field preventing your oponent from drawing until you get powerhouse monsters on the field. Scince many of the plant cards are water monsters it allows for an easy summon. You can also put in cards like Skreech and Mother Grisly to put water cards in your graveyard. Ojama Trio (The trap card) also works well with getting tokens.